killingdorafandomcom-20200215-history
Dora OS
'Dora OS '''is an operating system made by Dora, created to annoy people. However, revealed in Killing Dora, Boots, And Trump Again, Dora didn't really make Dora OS, but learns how to hack again in Killing Dora: Return of Dora OS. Version History Dora OS 1.0 - 5.8 It's currently unknown about what was added in those versions, but in Killing Dora Again, Anupom told Alex that people could only type one word on notepad. And people could either have a Dora wallpaper or blank wallpaper. Dora OS 1.0 had a few bugs too. Dora promised she'd fix them, but they only got worse. Otherwise, Dora OS 1.0 wouldn't be that horrible. It is likely that Dora OS would have been made to compete against Windows 3.1. Dora OS 6 Dora decided to restrict users from running MLG Antivirus on Dora OS 6.0. Instead of one word, people could only type one ''character. Blank wallpapers were restricted. People, except for the villains, had to pay to use the Wi-Fi. The default search engine was locked to DooDooSearch while the default browser was locked to "Internet Explorer 666". Dora OS 7 Because of MLG Antivirus X, Dora wanted to make Dora OS 7.0. She blocked every browser, even Internet Explorer. Dorabrowser was released in beta, with the addition of a few new Dora wallpapers. Dora OS 8 Dora added something called "Ranks". That inspired Alex for something on Alex OS in a later episode. Also, she blocked YouTube videos she hates, and it will redirect anyone to a porn site. Dora OS 9 Dorabrowser was released to the public, everyone except for Boots, Trump and Diego would have a lot of internet pop-up. Every time they close a pop-up, they get burnt by a built-in flamethrower that really hurts. Dora OS X Originally going to be Dora OS 10.0, Dora OS X was a major update. With advanced technology, Dora OS X hogs a computer's CD and USB drives completely. And it blocks all sites, except for Dora sites and porn sites, making Dora OS X permanently stay on a computer. It was released in the episode after it was announced. And Dora would keep saying "Welcome to Dora OS! The best OS ever." in the login screen. Dora Error When Anupom got the blue screen of death while using Dora OS X, a Dora Error popped up. Anupom knew there was going to be a code if he shut it down enough times. However, Dora lied to Anupom, and instead of Alex OS, she re-installs Dora OS. Dora OS Z In Killing Dora And Boots, Dora OS Z was announced to bypass Alex OS and install it on every computer. However, the release process was terminated when Alex killed Dora with the Immortal's Sword. Dora OS Y There's currently no details about Dora OS Y, but it was announced by Dora, shortly before she was killed by Molester Moon. DooDoo Virus When Alex was trying to search for a revival orb so he could revive Anupom, his computer was infected by the DooDoo Virus. His theme, wallpaper, screensaver, sounds, browser, default search, blocked sites, everything was changed permanently. Even his BIOS. However, Alex used a backup restore. This was followed by Dora destroying his Wi-Fi. She then announced DooDoo Virus Plus because Anupom had the MLG Antivirus Z. Dora OS - DooDoo Edition Dora clones are the secondary guides and every time Alex starts up a computer with Dora OS DooDoo Edition he will feel pain. Dora OS - Boots Edition Boots is the secondary guide and people Dora hates will be jump-scared when they try to go on a site she hates. Dora OS - Wall Edition Trump is the secondary guide and there are walls covering all pictures of Alex and Anupom. Category:Operating Systems